


Alfred Borden in jail

by delorita



Category: The Prestige (2006)
Genre: Christian Bale character, Gen, Sad, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Alfred Borden in jail

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000952fk/)  
---  
**Innocent or not?**  
Oh the angst...and he plays it SO WELL!!  
  
  



End file.
